Bandersnatch Isle Act II
by C. M. Griffiths
Summary: Concluding act of Bandersnatch Isle --- ALice has found the Bandersnatch but the gears of fate are turning against her and it's only a matter of time!!!!!!
1. A Royal flush out

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is roughly based on BOTH Lewis Carols Alice in wonderland and events in American McGee's game Alice. All unfamiliar characters have been created by me all others are a combination of Lewis Carol and American McGee. The story is the continuation from the previous story, Cleric of Wonderland   
  
If you like what you see, drop me a letter to CMG_8@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
Bandersnatch Isle (part 2)  
  
By   
  
C.M. Griffiths  
  
Chapter 20 - A Royal Flush-out  
  
In the highest towers of wonderland where the tentacles no longer wrapped around. Where the blinding light once shone on high had been extinguished, above the twisting hedge gardens where the card guards patrolled lay the Royal Keep of wonderland. The seat of the Queen of hearts now lay empty and it's hidden antechamber stays unoccupied as she had been killed in a flash of heat and explosive force by a blunderbuss blast from a troubled little girl who was many, many miles away at this time.  
  
However in the keep the remainders of the monarchy were troubled and discussing the future of their former reign…and it wasn't going to well. Around the large elevator platform they talked at the top of their voices not listening to anyone till they had their own point explained, and therefore no-one was listening to anyone else.   
  
The Dutchess had returned to Queensland and was minding her own business in a shroud of pepper gas nursing her latest Pig child. Her grotesque features had not changed since the demise of the lead monarch but her temper had improved only slightly having been allowed back into the keep without risk of decapitation or disembowelment. She had been given the task of adhering to the peoples good will, a task she was totally incompetent of but as the people were happy, no-one ever complained.  
  
The newly appointed Jack of Spades was trying to keep what remained of the royal guard in order and obeying the orders they were commanded with by him whoever was pompous enough to give orders. Card guards were in a poor state and their numbers were abysmal with most of them being killed off during Alice's storm of the castle, however there were still enough guards to protect Queensland and the gardens from the odd rioting troublemakers to which they took great pleasure of "reminding" people why they used to be feared and hated so much.  
  
The King of Hearts was sitting in the centre of the platform trying to look important and listening to everyone's views and failing both tasks miserably. His red robes were flowing from the breeze emanating from beneath him as the wind blew up from the shaft which made his task of looking important rather pointless because he couldn't stop himself from shivering. The odd thing was that no-one could remember where he came from while his wife was in charge, many had thought he was in hiding or that he was controlling the Red Chessman's realm in a different form. But your first impression of him on sight was he could barely hold his nerves in check as he nibbled on his ham sandwiches.  
  
Assorted higher ranking guards of all suits were present in the gathering trying to establish what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. The definite priorities were clear, to protect Queensland from harm and keep troublemakers out the gardens, which they delighted, in but outside the gates there were scattered divisions of troops in villages of peasants who had formed a police force of sorts. These forces were made up with mostly clubs with a few harder diamonds and (if they were fortunate) a Spade or a Heart to boss them around. Order was kept in wonderland because of the simple fact everyone was happy again and went about their daily lives with the same enthusiasm they hadn't had in a long time.  
  
The Elder dwarf was sat eating one of the Kings ham sandwiches smoking his pipe profusely and saying nothing. He had learned from his visits to Queensland that even if you had something important to say, no-one would listen to it and even if they did someone would try and overdo it with some piece of news that was either exaggerated or rubbish. This was an incredible lesson that he didn't bother to tell anyone (probably because they wouldn't listen) because he liked getting knowing that wonderland was doing better since this pitiful excuse for a monarchy had no say in how great the people felt, and it got him out the house.  
  
Unbeknownst to all of them, Cat was in one of the high rafters watching, listening and swishing his tail. Since Alice had left he was feeling like a cat with no mice to chase after and was quite dejected but as per usual, his smile remained constant.  
  
Amidst the shouting, the king managed to make his voice heard to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Members of the Court! I take great pride in reminding you all that events in our kingdom are quite tranquil and we haven't had any major disturbances for any considerable time….."  
  
The guards around the room cheered.  
  
"What about those wretched Chesspieces!?" butted in the Dutchess, "I hear they're still at war and it's got no sign of stopping!"  
  
The guards booed the news of unrest.  
  
"They're always at war with each other and it's not going to stop you stupid woman!" replied the Elder, he felt a momentary boost in his pride. After all it's not often he gets to tell royalty to shut up.   
  
Cat grinned more than usual and laughed under his breath. He enjoyed watching the royals fight amongst themselves, they thought they were acting in the best interests but they only managed to give each other headaches.  
  
"There's no need for that sir," scowled the King politely "How are the gardens maintaining Jack?"  
  
"They're the same as yesterday, " the Jack replied non-commitally. "and the day before that and the day before that."  
  
"Splendid, I can foresee that as long as things remain as they are, we should be in for a long reign of peace and prosperity throughout wonderland!" the King said proudly, unaware that the prosperity he was talking about had nothing to do with him and was totally not his doing.  
  
The guards cheered once again, which had started to become irritating to everyone except the King  
  
Cat had enough of this pitiful excuse for a government and vanished from sight. He reappeared on the spot just before Alice had decided to seek out the Bandersnatch on the shores of wonderland and he looked out to sea. He sighed to himself quietly and admitted that he missed the confusion of her quest to rid the world of the Queen of Hearts but if everyone was happy and if nothing else happened, it would be that way for a long time. He couldn't reach Alice as she was too far away and her momentary visions in which he talked to her couldn't happen anymore as she had become resistant to Bandershock so he figured the pest place for somewhere to stay was in the Pale realm with the White King and Queen. He was about to vanish and transport himself to them when he paused. His eyes had caught something extremely faint in the distance out to sea. It was smoke. Smoke on the sea? He dismissed it at second sight because it was extremely faint in the first place and vanished.   
  
Little did he know that the smoke was from the foundries and the factories of Bandersnatch Isle as they prepared in secret. And when they came Wonderland wouldn't know what hit it and no-one could do anything to stop it.  
  
There was of course Alice, but she was recovering from a sudden explosion and had no idea of the plans in store for her. 


	2. A Few for freedom

Chapter 21 - A few for freedom.  
  
Alice awoke from her sleep feeling bothered and troubled. It was only yesterday that she was taking a tour of the centre of Bandersnatch Isle, as her natural curiosity had led her to this point far beyond the shores of Wonderland as she knew it. She went into the bathroom and put on her dress over her undergarments and walked to the bed compartment to check beneath the pillow.   
  
"Good," she thought to herself, "it's still here"  
  
She was referring to her Vorpal blade which she had placed in there before she had retired to bed. It was reasonable to assume that after the "explosive" events yesterday, whoever had wanted to destroy her wasn't bothered about taking several dozen people with her in the blast, but probably wasn't beneath the idea of coming after her and disposing of her in a quiet and gruesome fashion. She learnt this valuable lesson from the queens reign in wonderland and as a result, her knife was never more than a quick gesture of her hand away. This lesson had saved her neck more times than she cared to remember.  
  
She hid the knife in her dress and examined her surroundings wherever she may be? If she was a prisoner, then she was certainly a comfortable one. The bed was soft and comfortable and the toiletries were immaculate, it reminded her of the stately rooms and villas she had heard about in Spain and similar climates. The only disturbing thing was the view from the window which made her shudder slightly each time she approached the large rectangular opening in the wall next to her bed. She was extremely high off the ground and the Bandersnatch below, going about their daily lives, working, playing, riding their Jabberspawn pulled carriages were only the size of small insects if not smaller. The noticeable nearby structures were large cylindrical tubes that were attached to the side of her sky scraping building and if she focused hard enough, she could see people going to and fro inside the tube between the buildings. She looked out onto the landscape of tall buildings and noticed that they were all connected by the same system of tubes in which people could walk through.   
  
"I suppose they need those tubes to get from building to building," she said, thinking to herself "Otherwise it would take ages to get to the bottom floor and get back to the top of next-door!"  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by someone knocking on the door! She dashed over to the door ready to pull her blade out on whoever entered.  
  
"Who is it!?" she shouted through the door, in the most commanding tone she could find.  
  
"I brought you here!" Came the reply. The voice was familiar but how could she know for certain?  
  
"That's not an answer!" she shouted back angrily.  
  
"It's all I'm telling you till you open the door!"  
  
Her hand slowly crept behind her back, grasping the knife which was hidden in the bow of her dress in case this person was the embodiment of more trouble. She opened the door a crack at first and peered out. It was the same Bandersnatch who had brought her here before, Green skinned as all Bandersnatch and wearing the same white coat and trousers as yesterday. A slight chill ran up her spine. He reminded her of some of the so called "doctors" in the asylum.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked looking slightly disgruntled.  
  
"I guess so." She replied and opened the door.  
  
The white coated Bandersnatch walked in, pulled up a chair next to the window and sat down. He had taken the only chair in the room so the bed would suffice, which was comfortable but made it harder to keep hold of her knife easily. He began to speak in a slightly condescending tone.  
  
"Well at least you could be grateful I got you here Alice, There are people out there who are looking for you and will take no pleasure…."  
  
"In getting rid of me?" She interrupted. "yes after the explosion yesterday, I guessed!"  
  
"I suppose you want to know what all that was about don't you?"  
  
"I'd like to know who you are first and how you got me to come here."  
  
"Alright then! My name is Cast Bandersnatch and I'm a doctor of medicine and of the mind here in the City."  
  
"I've got experience with doctors of the mind," Alice snarled "there must be lots of doctors here, how did you find me?"  
  
He looked about the room nervously and his tone suddenly became quieter.  
  
"I'm part of a rebel movement as well, that's how I know about you. We are trying to free our people from the BENDS. That's how I know about you."  
  
Alice face had become twisted with bewilderment at such a ridiculous sounding sentence.  
  
"It sounds like a weird question but what is the BENDS?"  
  
"It's an acronym," informed Cast It stands for Bandersnatch, Enemy, Neutralisation and Destruction Service."  
  
Alice still looked bewildered.  
  
"It used to be intelligence but now it's like a secret service, People are afraid of the BENDS cause their methods are ruthless and organised. They're the special army formed by the Ordermaster and they use Banderwatcher corps to watch the world for descent." By the look on his face, the mention of this organisation made him want to spit.  
  
"That's all very well but how did YOU know I was coming and WHO I am?" Alice was determined to get answers!  
  
"You've met another few members of the resistance. You know Bones Bandersnatch on the Floggit?"  
  
"The Medic?"  
  
"Yes that's him, he's part of us and he told us about that little "Incident" with Shift Bandersnatch?"  
  
They were both aware that before she had arrived, the little weasel of a person had tried to kill her on route to the island but managed to get away with it. Alice suddenly felt enclosed. If he knew about that then news both good and bad spread quickly in this place, if you were in the right group to listen and she obviously wasn't. She didn't like that.  
  
"So let me see, Your group is trying to free yourself from these BENDS, and your all working together, do they know about it?" She asked, things starting to fall into place.  
  
"Of course they know, but I'll bet you didn't know they have a special interest in you. There's a price on your head to any agent who manages to dispose of you, of course some ordinary people know of it as well but if it's a secret of the BENDS, then it doesn't go very far!"  
  
"It's nice to be wanted I suppose?" she replied and they both smiled at each other. "so how close are you to a rebellion"  
  
"We're almost ready, we plan to take the main building and tell the world that we're free again. But anyway, I hope your ready to go."  
  
The conversation had changed so quickly, it made Alice sit up  
  
"What do you mean ready to go?"  
  
"It's a big day for the island today, It's the Jabberspawn sports day!" he answered, seeming genuinely enthusiastic about it.  
  
Alice had never seen Jabberspawn (or the Jabberwocky for that matter) performing any sports and she must admit to her self that the sight yesterday of a Jabberspawn under reigns and controlled was a comforting sight as usually, they wanted to either electrocute or tear you to shreds. This might be a cheerful distraction but she had to remember that on this island, there was an entire organisation of people after her head.  
  
"Do you think I'll be safe?" She asked, still somewhat curious  
  
"Oh I should think so," he replied surprisingly confident "nearly everyone gets time off to go see the sports day, don't you?"  
  
Alice had some schooling before wonderland had changed and she had vague memories of the whole school being allowed onto the ground to compete and have fun. But still it was something she looked forward to, she enjoyed a game and even though she still enjoyed a game, her rules and style had changed with a definite edge. But in response to her question she just shrugged her shoulders and they were just about to walk out of the door when she remembered something.  
  
"Oh hang on, I'll just be a minute." She told him and vanished into the bathroom to which his only reply was a sigh, a shake of the head in bewilderment and a shrug of his shoulders as the lock on the door clicked shut.  
  
Alice had locked the door for a purpose, and a good one at that. She had wanted to make sure she wasn't interrupted and wasn't heard for what she was about to check in the mirror. She looked into the reflective surface with a mixed feeling of hopefulness and expectancy but her reflection wasn't acting of it's own accord. What had caused it to act on it's own before? She thought back to the time on the ship and remembered she was talking to it. (or more in fact to herself, and the reflection replied.)  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked the mirror.  
  
The only acknowledgement was the reflection nodding her head and folding her arms, defiantly.  
  
"Have you still....?"  
  
"Yes I've still got your club in here." the reflection said "do you need it?"  
  
"No I don't think so, But keep it safe, I might later" she replied and walked out of the door with her escort to the events of the day. 


End file.
